What's Wrong?
by percabethanpuckabrinaforevs
Summary: Jinx has been feeling rotten for a while, and Kid Flash has been out for three weeks on a mission. Jinx is also keeping a secret from everyone. Will her secret bring Kid Flash and her closer, or will it tear them apart, as it has to many others before them? Will anything ever get better? Rated T just in case.


**I should really quit writing random things and start focusing on my multi-chapter stories. Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans.**

Jinx was going to kill Robin. Then she was going to murder Kid Flash.

It had been nearly three weeks since she had last seen Kid Flash. Robin had sent him, Speedy, and Argent halfway around the world to solve some problem or the other that had occurred in Germany. It was supposed to be a quick mission, but it turned into something bigger, and Kid Flash, being the kind, generous, noble, STUPID superhero that he was, had sent the rest of the team home while he stayed back to check it out.

Jinx was praying that he would come home soon. She had certainly gotten more used to the Titans than she had been the first few days alone, but she still wanted to feel his presence nearby her. It comforted her, although, she would never allow Kid Flash to know that.

There was another reason, as well. He didn't know it, though, and he didn't need to.

Jinx groaned as she lounged on her bed. She stared at the door that connected her room to Kid Flash's. They pretended, but truthfully, the door was never kept locked, so that they could be at each other's sides in an instant if the other needed anything.

She could enter his room, if she wanted to. Lie on his bed; bury her face in one of his shirts that were hanging in his closet. They smelled just like him, a mix of cologne and roses. Jinx would have, too, if it wasn't for the fear that someone would find her. They would realize how much she missed him, and then they would have found her weakness. She wouldn't be able to keep it from anyone who confronted her.

With a soft moan, Jinx ran to her bathroom as her recent dinner made a show. She had been getting unusual cases of vomiting for almost two weeks, and she'd felt unsettled. All Jinx truly wanted was for Kid Flash to hold her back in his arms, and tell her everything was going to be okay.

"Jinx?" A quiet knock resounded through the bathroom.

"Just a moment." Jinx managed to squeak out, before turning back to finish throwing up.

The door flung open, and Robin stood there, with a worried expression on his face. Jinx felt touched for a moment; she hadn't thought that he would ever feel sorry for her. He had been the last to give his trust to her.

"What's the matter?" Robin demanded.

"Puking." Jinx heaved again.

Robin pulled her hair back from her face and helped her stand up when she was done. Carefully, he assisted her in cleaning herself up.

"Go to sleep." Robin ordered, as gentle as Jinx had ever known him to be. Jinx found herself obeying him and snuggling back into her bed. As she closed her eyes, she listened as Robin called someone on his communicator. She couldn't make sense of the words, though, or who he was talking to.

"Yeah, and then she threw up. She didn't say a word. I think she was surprised that I helped her. What do you mean? Oh, of course. No, I'm calling you to tell you to come home now. This mission can wait. Or we can always send Mas y Menos to the scene. They'll get the job done. Yeah. She really needs you, man. Be there for her."

At that point, Jinx drifted off, her mind shrouded in questions. She didn't notice Robin positioning himself by the door, not leaving once.

"Jinx?" Someone's cool hand was pressed against her forehead. It felt wonderful.

"Kid Flash?" Jinx mumbled sleepily. She looked up at him, his brow creased in worry. "I thought you were in Germany."

"I came back. Are you okay, babe?"

Jinx didn't answer. She held out her arms, silently begging him to pick her up. He did, wrapping his arms around her tightly.

"Where do you want to go?" He asked quietly.

"Outside." Jinx laid her head on Kid Flash's chest, feeling the coolness of his body. It felt so good.

Kid Flash walked as slow as a regular person outside. He carried her around the tower, starting at the kitchen, down to the training room, to the evidence room, back to her bedroom.

"Are you feeling sleepy now?" Kid Flash asked, after their midnight tour ended.

Jinx nodded, but she also put her arms around him and held him tighter. She didn't want him to leave. He'd been gone for three weeks.

"Do you want to sleep with me?" Kid Flash asked hesitantly.

Jinx faltered for a moment, but then she nodded, certain. "Kid Flash, do I have a fever?"

"No." Kid Flash answered. He tucked Jinx into his bed, and then quickly pulled on his pajamas. He climbed in and immediately went back to holding her.

"Then what's wrong with me?" Jinx questioned.

"Do you want to tell me? I mean, come on, Jinxie, vomiting, mood swings, (Robin's kept me up to date), and now actually letting me carry you around the tower where people could see us? Jinx, tell me what's wrong." Kid Flash kissed her cheek gently. "I'll always love you."

Jinx looked into his eyes. "Kid Flash –" well, no time like the present. "I think, well, I think…no, I know….I'm pregnant."

She mumbled through the phrase, and then cringed, waiting for the speedster to explode.

Kid Flash didn't. He grinned, instead.

"Jinx, you are? Oh, that's fantastic news! I'm so excited!" He babbled on, his face lit up delight.

Jinx let an uncertain smile creep onto her face. "You mean, you're not mad?"

"Why in the world would I be mad, Jinx? I love you. This totally awesome! It's perfect! Hey, want to get married in France?"

Jinx smiled, a more genuine smile, now. Kid Flash was the best.

"I love you, too." She whispered, before closing her eyes and falling asleep.

Kid Flash noticed and quieted down, so that she could sleep more comfortably. Their family of three would be a new chapter in their lives full of adventure, excitement, and love.

**I'm really tired and also not feeling very well, so I really hope that this isn't a weak ending, or anything. I was originally going to make it a sick fic, but there are so many of those, so I just decided to make this one. I'm kind of feeling bad myself, so if this doesn't make any sense, I am really sorry for wasting your time.**


End file.
